


All About Tonight

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika and her friends go on a night out, and Jonathan travels along, giving him an opportunity to see Erika letting her hair down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Tonight

_**Yeah the night is alive you cann feel the heartbeat** _  
_**Let's just go with the flow we've been working all week** _  
_**Tomorrow doesn't matter when you're moving your feet** _  
_**It's all about tonight** _

The week had been a long hard one, and it always seemed like a good idea to go out for a night. The night was not normally so active, but he had agreed to follow Erika and her girls from the comm team. Mostly because the others on the warp 5 team were busy, and their nights out were considerably less action packed, and they had rarely headed out of the state for the end of the work week. He wasn't even sure where they were going, but it was obvious that it was something the comm team did regularly. He knew most of them, at least well enough to make small talk, but sitting here, he felt more than a little left out. He couldn't help but laugh as the girls started singing a song.

"Have you got the hotel booking?" Erika asked as the song ended, looking around, if eyerolling could be harnessed as an energy source, the amount in the shuttle that moment could have powered Starfleet for a year.

"Yeah, Erika, you don't mind Jon sharing with you do you?" Jane asked, the only other one he could claim as a friend after working with her on the design team. Erika snorted a little, and Jon wondered for a minute if the question was facetious.

"I think he'd be terrified to share with the rest of you. That OK with you Jon?"

"Yeah, where are we going?" He asked, looking around everyone. They all grinned, clearly all leaving it to someone else to explain.

"There is this great party venue with a hotel attached, we go there once a month. You're lucky Erika said Monday you'd be coming." Jane said, then the next song started playing, starting yet another sing along. He had to admit it was amusing to watch them all, even if he wasn't sure what was going on, and he hadn't brought anything but his uniform and the shirt he was wearing right then. Clearly Erika hadn't told this team they were together, it had only been a few days.

When they arrived she just pulled him with her, leaving their bags in the room, and heading down to the party. He was stood off in the corner, just watching them. Even here, in a place full of people celebrating and letting off steam, the Starfleet girls were the loudest. He couldn't help but laugh as a few of them started dancing on one of the tables at the side of the room. It wasn't exactly the kind of party he'd been too before. More like one of the nightclubs in downtown San Francisco than his usual Friday haunt.

His standing to one side didn't stop girls coming up and asking him to dance, he politely turned them down, the only girl he'd be dancing with would be Erika, for the moment she was dancing with her friends, and he just watched.

The night was pumping with a beat he could feel in his chest, and he wasn't entirely sure it was all the bass of the music. Some of it was that he was actually getting into the spirit off the night. Especially when Erika finally decided that it was time to bring him more into the party, pulling him to the middle of the dancefloor with her. He wasn't normally a dancer, but he couldn't help but join the atmosphere in this kind of situation. It was electric.

Erika pulled him closer to her, and all he felt he could do was wrap her up and kiss her as hard as he could. Whether she'd told her friends or not, he couldn't keep it all to himself, not when so many were looking at her in a way he didn't much like. As she returned his kiss, he smiled, glad that he had decided to come along rather than spend a night alone. It might not have been his usual scene, but he had gotten to watch Erika with her other friends, the friends that they didn't necessarily share, and it had been glorious. She had told him earlier that she had been looking forward to this night out for weeks, he couldn't blame her, maybe he'd see if he could join them again next time.

_**Yeah we'll be dancing and singing and climbing up on the tables** _  
_**We'll be rocking this party so tell the DJ don't stop** _  
_**Nab someone if you're single, grab someone if you're not** _  
_**Coz it's all about tonight** _

**Author's Note:**

> this little ficlet was inspired by Eve Myles dancing to this song in "Frankie". I suggest you watch that show (this scene is the first episode)


End file.
